mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above (game)
Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above is the 11th fighting game in the Mortal Kombat series. It was developed for current-gen consoles and PC by NetherRealm Studios. They were released on April 10, 2018 to the US and on April 11, 2018 to the rest of the world. Gameplay Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above features new and returning gameplay elements. For the first time in the series, players ..., . The game will also feature the return of X-Ray moves but each character will have two. The variation system does return, however, since it recieved varied critizism, each character recieves two. Each variation focuses on a character's signature attribute/equipment and expands on it. A single X-Ray is unique to a variation as well. This game introduces a move called X-Ray Throw which inceases the damage of the player's throw and shows it in X-Ray form. The press release promised "all new gameplay" featuring "a new twist on the fully-connected Factions mode that is a more balanced experience than ever before." This was of course in reference to Konquest, a new online mode in which the player is allowed to choose between the three available realms, consisting of the champions of realms such as Earthrealm, Outworld and Netherrealm. The "Super Meter", introduced in Mortal Kombat (2011), makes a return in MK: TA. But unlike in the previous games, the player can gain up to four blocks of super meter, instead of usual three. By either taking damage, or by doing special moves. One block of the super meter can be used to "Enhance" special moves and the throw. Enhancing special moves may increase the damage of the attack, do additional hits, add special properties and so on. By using two bars of super meter, the character can preform a "Breaker". Breakers allow interuption of an opponent's combo, pushing them away. Using three bars of super meter allows the use of the "X-Ray" attack mentioned above. X-Rays are super moves that do multiple hits and big damage if they land. Using all four bars of meter allows the player to complete a brutality at any point of round to end it. This is hard to obtain because you need to achieve high combos in order to gain meter for it, instead of recieving damage. The game also brings back the "Stamina Meter" and interactables. However, MK: TA introduces dynamic weather affects that change the interactables around each arena. Like all past games in the main series, MK: TA uses 4 buttons for attacks; High Punch, Mid/Back Punch, High Kick, and Mid/Back Kick. Every character has combos that they can do by pressing a certain button sequence (a list of combos and other types of attacks can be found under the "Movelist" while paused in-game). Players can extend their combos even more by juggling their opponent while they are in the air. More to be added... Plot TBA Kombatants Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above contains a roster of 24 characters (excluding DLC). Returning Characters * Cassie Cage * Ermac * Erron Black * Fujin * Jacqui Briggs * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Kung Jin * Kung Lao * Liu Kang * Raiden * Reptile * Roark * Sareena * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Takeda * Tanya * Taven * Tremor New Characters * Tasia * Obsidian * Vaatu Guest Characters * TBD Non-playable Characters * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kenshi * Nightwolf * Onaga * Rain * Sindel * Smoke * Sonya Blade * Stryker DLC Characters * D'Vorah * Ariana * Yaqona * Talion Costumes Ermac: * King Jerrod Ermac * MK3 Ermac Fujin: * MK4 Fujin Kitana: * Princess Kitana * MK2 Kitana * MK3 Kitana Kung Lao: * MK2 Kung Lao Liu Kang: * Prometheus Liu Kang * MK1 Liu Kang Raiden: * Zeus Raiden * MK1 Raiden Reptile: * MK1 Reptile * MK2 Reptile Sareena: * Armageddon Sareena Scorpion: * Deception Scorpion * MK1 Scorpion * MK2 Scorpion * MK3 Scorpion Sub-Zero: * Deception Sub-Zero * MK1 Sub-Zero * MK2 Sub-Zero * MK3 Sub-Zero Tanya: * Deception Tanya * Ambassador Tanya * MK4 Tanya Taven: * Armageddon Taven Tremor: * MK3 Tremor Vaatu: * Hanuman Vaatu Kombat Pack 1 The Kombat Pack is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters, 4 skin packs, and a new stage: Characters * D'Vorah * Ariana * Yaqona * Talion Skin Packs * Deceptive - Deception Scorpion, Deception Sub-Zero, Deception Tanya * Edenia Lives - Princess Kitana, Ambassador Tanya, King Jerrod Ermac * Gods Among Us - Hanuman Vaatu, Zeus Raiden, Prometheus Liu Kang Kombat Pack 2 The Kombat Pack 2 is a season pass that unlocks any DLC to be released upon purchase. The pack includes 4 characters and 4 skin packs: Characters * TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD Skin Packs * TBD Additional Skin Packs * OG Timeline 1 - MK1 Raiden, MK1 Reptile, MK1 Liu Kang, MK1 Scorpion, MK1 Sub Zero, MK2 Kitana, MK2 Kung Lao, MK2 Reptile, MK2 Scorpion, MK2 Sub Zero, * OG Timeline 2 - MK3 Ermac, MK3 Kitana, MK3 Reptile, MK3 Scorpion, MK3 Sub Zero, MK3 Tremor, MK4 Fujin, MK4 Tanya, Armageddon Sareena, Armageddon Taven Stages * Bell Tower * Dead Woods * Dragonfly * Dystopia - Ground Zero, Rooftops * Headquarters * Jinsei Chamber * Krossroads * Lin Kuei Temple * Netherrealm * Sky Temple * Training Room * Vessel * Z'Unkahrah - Tournament, Resurrection Modes A list of the modes that are available to play in Mortal Kombat: Tyrants Above. Singleplayer *Arcade Ladder *Versus *Tag-Team Ladder *Training *Story *Living Towers (requires online connection) *Test Your Might *Test Your Luck *Endless Multiplayer *Versus (player vs. player; can be played online and offline) *Tag-Team Ladder (offline and online) *Konquest (online only) *King of the Hill (online only) Konquest Konquest is a continuous, affiliation-based Multiplayer mode in which you can compete with other players for points that go to the realm you've chosen. At the end of each week, a realm and player within that faction will be announced as the winners. Players can also earn various rewards by competing in this mode, one of which is a faction-specific Konquest Kill, a new form of the Fatality that functions very similarly to the Faction Kill. Cast *Troy Baker - Erron Black, Fujin *Steven Blum - Reptile, Sub-Zero *Johnny Yong Bosch - Kung Jin *Andrew Bowen - Johnny Cage *Ashly Burch - Cassie Cage *Tom Choi - Liu Kang *Grey DeLisle - Additional Voices *Gideon Emery - Roark *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Jennifer Hale - Tanya, Tasia *Phil LaMarr - Kotal Kahn *Will Yun Lee - Kung Lao *Michael McConnohie - Kano *Matthew Mercer - Taven *Danielle Nicolet - Jacqui Briggs, Sareena *Jamieson Price - Ermac *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *Parry Shen - Takeda Takahashi *Karen Strassman - Kitana *Fred Tatasciore - Vaatu *Frank Welker - Obsidian Trivia *... Category:Venommm Category:Fanon Games Category:Games